


Septiplishler (TITLE TO BE CHANGED)

by amandawrites



Category: Twenty One Pilots, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Body Swap, Drummer Mark, Life switch, M/M, Youtuber - Freeform, Youtuber Josh Dun, Youtuber Tyler Joseph, body switch, singer jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandawrites/pseuds/amandawrites
Summary: Strange messages from unknown sources cause some strange events to occur.Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun, Mark Fischbach, and Sean or Jack McLoughlin learn that the lives of each other might not be as simple as the other might have thought.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi, Jack!” Mark greeted the green haired irishman on his computer screen. “How’ve you been?”

Jack smiled at him and waved his hand in greeting. Skype was obviously not the best, so it made it look a bit choppy. Still, a wave nonetheless.

“I’ve been pretty well. You know, living the dream!” This made Mark laugh and he nodded in agreement.

“Oh, definitely. Life’s been pretty great lately, I suppose for the both of us.” 

They sat and chatted to each other for another hour and a half, none of them caring because they had both finished recording videos for the day.

It was nice for them to catch up after a long silent period. It happened sometimes, they both got so busy with Youtube and such that they didn’t get a chance to talk.

“So, how’s everything with Sig-” Mark was cut off my a call coming in from someone on Skype. It was a name he didn’t recognise.

“Mark? Sorry, I’m getting another call from a random Skype account. I don’t have it as a friend. What the fuck?” Jack said with confusion. 

“Me too! That’s bizarre. What’s the name?” Mark asked with the same amount of confusion.

“It just says ‘You’ve been thinking too much’.” Jack replied.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip.

“Should we answer it?” He asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

“What’s the worst that could happen? Maybe it’s just a fan that somehow found our skypes.” 

They both pressed answer.

“H-hello?” Mark said tentatively, as if not to startle the person on the other end.

“Hello Mark,” The voice said. It was deep, as if it had a filter over top to disguise it. “Hello, Jack.”

“Who are you?” Jack asked, his voice squeaky.

The voice chuckled.

“Nobody that you know. Now, onto more important things.” 

Mark and Jack both looked at eachother on the screen, to see if the other was hearing correctly. 

What they heard, was an instrumental version of a song that they both knew. Ride by Twenty Øne Piløts. They both enjoyed the song, but it confused them why it was being played. But then it hit them. The part that was currently being played was when the singer, Tyler Joseph, was singing ‘I’ve been thinking too much, help me.’

“Why are you playing that?” Mark asked.

“Because, you really have been thinking way too much…” The voice said, and then the call ended. 

Jack and Mark sat in silence. 

“That was so fucking weird.” Jack said, his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, really weird. I don’t think we should think too much into it though, probably just an internet troll.” Mark reasoned.

“Heh, I guess you’re right. Follow what he said.” Jack looked down as he said this.

They sat in bewilderment for a while until Jack spoke up once again.

“Man, my head's killing me.” Mark hadn’t noticed, but Jack was clutching at his head with a pained expression on his face. 

“Are you okay? Maybe you should take a Tylenol or something.” He offered advice, but didn’t think it would help.

Jack groaned loudly and swore under his breath.

“I think I should call an ambulance…” He said, reaching for his phone. 

Mark’s heart pounded with worry for his Irish friend.

Before he could turn on his phone, however, Jack fell back. He looked to have lost consciousness. At least Mark hoped that's all it was.

“Jack? Buddy? JACK?” He yelled, wanting to know if his friend was okay.

He sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. If there was something he could do, he couldn’t think of it. In fact, he couldn’t think of anything other than the wellbeing of the Irishman that sat on the other side his computer screen. Mark cares so much for him. He’s always been there to help him with his problems, allowed him to stay at his house when he came to visit, and helped his channel grow (even though Mark was sure that his channel would have grown even without him). Now, as he sat in his recording room, watching over the man, all he could feel was a deep connection to him. 

Now that he thought about it, he also felt a low thumping in his brain. 

“Probably from stressing over Jack.” He mumbled. 

The longer he sat and watched over his friend, the more his headache grew. He placed a cool hand on his forehead to try to stop the thumping, but it just continued to become worse. Then, his world became dark.


	2. Kimono no no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter for this one, I just really want to get onto the next chapters 0w0

Josh stood backstage, waiting for Tyler to come back. It had been at least 5 minutes, and he was wondering where his friend had gone. It shouldn’t have taken him this long. It was the show’s break, and he had gone back to grab his floral kimono which he had forgotten to bring out before the show started. 

Josh decided to walk to the trailer to see what was keeping him. When he got there, he noticed the door was open. He stepped inside, and found Tyler lying on the floor.

“Ty? What’s taking you so long? We’ve gotta go ba-” Josh said as he ran over and got down beside his friend to shake his shoulders. “Tyler! Buddy, are you alright?” 

Josh was worried. He moved his hand up below Tyler’s nose, and felt air coming out. That was a good sign. He was alive. He reached into his back pocket, and dialled 911. It rang for a bit, and then it stopped.

“H-hello? My friend Tyler is unconscious on the floor, I really need an ambulance to come and check him out.”

All he heard was silence, until a deep voice spoke. 

“What are you looking for?” He was confused, until he remembered that it’s the voice from the show. “You’re alone.”

“What the heck?” He questioned, and pulled back his phone to see if he had called the wrong number.

“Stay with us. Stay here.” The voice said.

It must be a prank. This is not the time. Josh huffed and went to hang up.

“Don't go.” The voice continued. “Don't go.” 

He pressed the end call button, and went to call 911 again, before a voice right behind him made him drop his phone in fear.

“Don't go back on stage.” The deep voice said.

The last thing that Josh saw was two night black hands covering his eyes, and his best friend lying on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow fandom members :) this is something I thought up after seeing some posts comparing Mark and Jack with Josh and Tyler. I said "Why the fuck not?" and proceeded to write this. I hope you enjoy! Next chapter coming soon


End file.
